An Other World
by XxightzxDayNaomix
Summary: Kristina a normal teenager, who enjoys hanging out with her friends and having fun. Well to most of her friends she was normal. But what most of them didn’t know was that she had another spirit living inside of her along with her own. Full sum inside R
1. Chapter 1

An Other World

Chapter 1

Krystal a normal teenager, who enjoys hanging out with her friends and having fun. Well to most of her friends she was normal. But what most of them didn't know was that she had another spirit living inside of her along with her own. She had a few friends who believed her -well the ones she told anyway – and they said they had other spirits in them to just to feel special. But when she and a few of her friends accidentally open the a portal to the demon/spirit world she is forced to fight these demons, that want to take over her world, and send them back. But when being attacked by Saris –the leader of this one demon army- she meets a new friend - a vampire- who ends up helping her out along the way. Then everything started to change.

* * *

Today was probably one of the worst days of my life I ever had. My boyfriend just broke up with me after only three weeks of going out. This was the second boyfriend I had in one month, one of the worst mistakes I ever made. I was also having an off day on top of that.

One reason is that I have failed my test in computer class, and kids in my math class where being jerks, as usual. When I woke up this morning I had a dream about my grandmother who had past away a little over a year ago. That was one the worst years of my life.

As I walked with my friends from church down to the teen center where we always hang out on Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturday nights, until curfew witch is ten a clock. As they walked into the building I stood out front watching the cars go by.

"Are you coming in?" My best friend Beth asked.

"No… I think I'm going to head home. Tell L I won't be in marshal arts today.

"Ok…. See ya tomorrow at school..."

"Yeah… cya….." I said as Beth walked into the building. I sighed lightly to my self and walked to the railroad tracks behind the teen center.

I would have asked my dad for a ride, who lives right next to the center, but I wasn't ready to go home yet so I took the long way along the tracks and tried to clear my head.

As I walked all the memories of me and my ex going out was stuck in my head. I started to run down the tracks tears running down my face blurring up my vision. I tripped a few times and ended up dragging my book bag behind me.

I walked down the tracks to where it crossed over a stream that runs through the town. I turned before I got the bridge picking up my book bag, and walked a path to where this cement area is. I figured there used to be a building there a long time ago, but that was just a guess. I sat my bag down next to a rectangle hold in the cement where me and my friends build a fire when we are here.

I then turned to look at the tree next to the stream. Its roots lead down into the water. Here we swam a few times during the summer. I remembered the first time we came here. Its was warm out and a group of me and my friends where hiking the woods behind my house and walked through town all day. So when we got here we decided to go swimming. We took off our socks and shoes and anything out of our pockets and went in with the clothes we had on. Two of my guy friends swam in there boxers and a few of the girls swam with out any shirts on. That was one of the best days out of the whole summer.

I sat down and leaned back against my bag, pulling my knees up to my chest. I rested my head on my knees as I looked at the water and the way the setting sun gleamed off the water. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep from the soothing sound of the water.

When I woke my cell was going off, and it had gotten darker out. I answered my phone it was my mom.

"Yes mom?"

"When are you coming home?"

"Later tonight mom I'm hanging out with friends." I lied.

"Remember it's a school night."

"Yes mom I know. I won't be home to late."

"And when you come home there is food on the stove."

"Ok mom, love ya, cya soon." I hit the end button then looked at the time it said eight-forty-five pm. I sighed as I put the cell back in my pocket and stretched standing up. I looked at the path I had to take home through the woods. I hated walking home in the dark on this path, alone anyway. For many different reasons of course. As I was about to grab my bag I heard something move in the bushes in front of me. I looked around at the shadows, trying to see what it was.

See I'm different then most people and always have been, I noticed that as I grew up. But a few years ago around my twelfth birthday I found out I have another spirit living in my body along with my own. Her name was Lethia. We don't know what she is our how she came to be in my body, but one thing is for sure is that she helped me out in a lot of things. She was different then humans she was faster, stronger, could see clearly in the dark and had pale skin. As I looked through the darkness I saw a shadow heading my way. It looked human but the way it gracefully moved through the bushes and around the trees was a way humans wouldn't move.

Then it stopped right at the ends of the shadows and the moonlight meet. I stared at it. _'Lethia what should I do?'_ I said in my head to Lethia that's how we talked to each other.

'_**Let's wait and see what it is first. Plus I don't think you could out run that thing… whatever it is.'**_

'_You're right I couldn't.'_

'**_I'll be here trying to figure out what it is if you need me.'_**

'_Like you could go any where anyways.'_

'_**Ha ha very funny.'**_

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked it never looking away from it. But it didn't answer, nor did it move. It just stood there like a statue.

I would have turned around forgot it was there and left but it was blocking the only path to get back to the tracks. I sat down next to my bag and watched it. Waiting to see if it would move.

I never took my eyes off of it the whole time I sat there even when my cell went off again.

"Hello?" I answered.

"When are you coming home." My mom asked.

"Soon as I can mom, I'm kind of in a tough spot here."

"Is it them again?"

"I don't know what it is but its not moving from my path its just standing there."

"Well just be carefully and don't come home to late."

"I will mom. Cya later." I hit the end button and then I looked down at my phone to see what time it was. Its was now quarter of ten. I've been sitting here for over an hour. As I put my cell back I looked up and that thing was gone.

I quickly stood and looked around, but didn't see it.

'**_Behind you. Be careful'_** Lethia warned me. I blinked then quickly turned around to see nothing.

'_Lethia. I thought you said it was behind me.'_

'**_It was and still is. When you turned around it moved and now it's behind you again.'_**

'_Are you sure this time?'_

'_**Yes! I'm sure this time.'**_

'_Ok.'_ I slowly turned around this time to find out it wasn't there either. I growled through my teeth a little. But as I bent down to grab my bag something moved in front of me and had it in its hand already. I glared at it as I stood. What I saw was not at all what I expected. I saw a tall boy standing in front of me. I would say he was probably around six foot two. He had golden colored hair that went down to his shoulders. As I looked into his eyes , his eyes where golden-yellow but looked like they were empty, like there was something missing. He was where faded blue jeans and a black shirt with an unzipped black hooded coat over top of it. He kind of looked like a model. I glared at him.

"Can I have my bag back now?"

He didn't say anything, he hardly moved. The only thing that moved was his eyes to look behind me at something.

I asked again. "Can I please have my bag back?"

Still now answer he still looked past me, this time he put my bag over his shoulder. _"Who is this guy?"_ I asked to my self.

'**_Chris…' _**Lethia said. There was something different about the way she said that.

'_Yeah?'  
_

'_**Lets get out of here.'**_

'_Why?'_

'_**There gathering. They are trying to find us. A lot of them.'**_

'_Can you tell how many?'_

'_**No. But let's get out of here anyway.'**_

'_But what about him.?'_

'_**I think he can tell what there doing to. See that look on his face.'**_

'_Yeah I think your right.' _I headed to the path looking straight ahead not even looking at him as I passed. I walked down the tracks a little to the path in the woods that lead up to my neighbor's house. I'm glad that I didn't live to far from here. I stopped at the beginning of the path and looked into the darkness. When that person or what ever he was appeared at my side.

"I advise you continue before those things find you." That was the first time I ever heard him speak, he sounded so calm, like there was nothing that was going to happen.

I just stared at the darkness. "Who are you and why are you worrying about those things getting me? I'm used to fighting them off I do it all the time." It's true I constantly fight off the demons with Lethia's help of course. See the thing is that why they are after me is that I brought him here to this world and they know I can put them back just as easy. During the summer me and my friends kind of half way opened a portal to the demon/spirit world and now they're after me so I won't put them back.

"The names Kai." He said as he just looked at me as though he was trying to read my thoughts. I looked at him for a sec then back at the darkness.

I then quickly stood up straight. "Shit!!! They found me…" I said softly to my self.

"How do you know they found you?"

"They have us surrounded that's how!!" I then looked around afraid that I was right, and I was. They had us completely surrounded and was closing in on us quickly.

'_Lethia I think its time that you take over!!'_

'**_Finally some action.' _**As Lethia took control over my body, my eyes turned form blue to blue-greenish color. My nails grew longer and turned black, like they were painted that color. My hair changed from light brown to black and my body became more fit, instead of just a small skinny girl. My skin also became paler like Kai's. Lethia took of the coat and threw it off to the side, as she readied her self to fight. The demons where now in view. Kai was looking around at all the demons that had us surrounded.

"Hello Lethia." The leader of the demons said.

"**What do you want Saris?**" Lethia growled through her teeth.

"What do you think? To have you gone for good so we can take over this pitiful human world." Saris grinned.

"**Well this world might be pitiful but I'm not going to let you do that**."

"Well then I guess this is going to be one fun battle."

"**As always." **Lethia grinned showing her sharp teeth. "**But as always you're going to lose.**"

"I think not Lethia." Just then Kai was standing with his back against Lethia's his coat and my bag off to the side.

"Mind if I join in?"

"**Sure if you can keep up and not get killed.**"

"Thanks." Kai grinned showing his sharp white teeth. Even though Lethia had taken over my body I still could see what was going on.

The first demon jumped out at Lethia from the side. She took it out with no problem. It was like that until every demon had faded back to their world. The only one left was the leader, Saris.

"This is over yet, Lethia. You haven't won yet." As he said that he disappeared back into the shadows.

"That was fun and easy." Kai said. His coat was all ready back on and my bag over his shoulder.

"**Yeah it was… It was too easy.**" Lethia said as she put the coat back on.

"What do you mean too easy?"

"Usually there harder then this." I said as I took back control. "I have a felling there up to something."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. Positive." I said as I looked at the star filled sky. "I've been fighting Saris for a while now, I know how he thinks - most of the time - ." I went to take a step forward but I was to weak and ended up falling backwards, But Kai caught me and I was standing again. "Damn it!! I forget I lose almost all of my energy when Lethia takes over." I mumbled.

"Then why do you let her take over?"

"Cause I can't fight those things on my own!!"

"Your right you couldn't." he chuckled a little.

I glared at him as I forced the rest of my energy to my legs, and started to walk the path to my house. I tripped and stumbled many times on the path, from the rocks. As we walked up a somewhat small hill with a fallen tree at the top, I took my time and sat on the tree to rest when I got at the top. I was still mostly drained from when Lethia took over and she was a bit tired too. As I sat there trying to get enough energy to walk back to my house, Kai stood on one of the branches, watching me.

I stood up and was about to climb over the branch but slipped in the mud, but before I hit the ground, Kai had caught me and now I was standing on the same branch as he was his skin was so clod that it made me shiver a little. I looked at him his eyes a golden-yellow and smiled a little. He smiled as he put his arm around my waist and jumped down from the tree to my neighbors drive way next to the path. He the quickly let go of me and started to walk to the path that led to my house, I followed behind him.

We silently walked the path to my house. I looked at the ground as I walked my mind in many different places at once. I was trying to figure out what Saris was up and why he had attack us with week demons none the less. I was also trying to figure out who this guy was that was walking silently beside me. I hardly knew he was there they way he walked with out making a sound as the dead leaves of fall crunched under my steeps. I sighed a little as I saw my backyard where the path ended.

I steeped out of the woods and looked at the house. I saw my mom's bedroom light on so I guessed that she had already was in bed. I turned to look back at Kai who was standing at the path's edge, my bag still on his shoulder. "Can I have my bag back now?"

He walked out of the woods and over to me. Before I knew what was happening he was taking a whiff of my sent again –which was starting to get a little annoying,- he then steeped a few feet away and handed me my bag, then he was gone before I could blink. A cold gust of wind blew around me and made me shiver a little as I walked up to the front of the house. As I walked in the house all the lights were off down stairs. I walked up the stairs and stood near my mom's door. "Mom I'm home."

"Ok. Are you ok?"

"Yeah just tired, so I'm heading to bed."

"Night."

"Night." I walked over to my room and stumbled to my side of the room. Me and my sister Anna and our step sister, Katie –who's hardly ever home at night- shared a room. I turned on the light as I looked for my night clothes. I was so tired that I was only able to change in to my pants and ended up falling right to sleep after I turned off the light.

* * *

Hope you liked my storie. Please R&R Thanks!

Krystal-wolf77


	2. Chapter 2

**An Other World**

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up again I looked at my clock next to my bed. It was ten after one. My room was so dark –even during the day from the way we had blankets over the windows- so I figured it was only one in the morning, and that I have only been asleep for a few hours. I yawned as I sat up and tiredly got out of bed. I walked to the bath room and did what I had to do in there. As I walked out of the bath room more awake I saw light coming from out side. I blinked, it wasn't one in the morning it was one in the afternoon, I over slept and missed the bus.

I groaned a little as I walked down the stairs my mom was sitting on her chair. "Sorry mom I didn't mean to over sleep. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Me and your sister tried but you were out cold, and you didn't look so well. And you still don't, you look a little pale. You felling ok?"

"No not really." That wasn't a lie I didn't feel to well I was over tired and still week from last night. After I got a drink I headed back to my room and laid on my bed watching TV. Before I knew it I as asleep again, to exhausted to stay awake. Then I was dreaming that I was at the "_swimming hole._" Talking with Lethia.

"**What's troubling you?" **Lethia asked as she looked at me.

"I'm trying to figure what Kai is." I said as I stared out at the water. Holding my knees to my chest resting my chin on them.

"**Same here.**"

"I thought of something."

"**And that would be?**"

"Well I was thinking. What ever Kai is you might be, since we don't know what you are. Since you lost your memory of your past."

"**Why do you think what ever he might be I might be that as well?"**

"Well for one. You both have pale skin, are fast and stronger then humans. Plus your eyes, you both have the same empty look in them."

"**Well you do have a small point there."**

"Yeah, I guess I do. I just hope we found out what he is and soon."

"**Same here."**

When I woke up again it was around five-thirty. I sighed as I sat up and tried to think what day it was. I stared at the TV the only light in the dark room when I had a feeling that someone else was in the room. I knew Anna wasn't cause I could tell – well Lethia could by peoples aura's she could tell who was near by- but this was a different aura I was getting. I quickly turned on the light to see Kai leaning back against my closet door I jumped a little when I first saw him.

"What are you doing here?!" I glared at him. I was mad that he was here with out me knowing and in my room with out my permission! Damn it, I hardly new this guy and hear he was in my room!

"I came here to see how you were doing." He has no expression to his face as he looked at me.

"I'm quiet fine. But why do you care how I'm doing?"

"Actually I don't know why I just do," as he said this he looked away. He then looked back at me, "Plus you just looked so drained last night I had to make sure you were ok..."

"Well thanks for caring." I said sarcastically. "But what are you doing in my house, no my room with out me knowing. Have you ever heard of privacy?"

"Yes I have but you were asleep so I don't think I was really disturbing your privacy."

"Yes you were. When people sleep they like to be left alone. Ad how did you get in here with out my mom knowing?"

"She's not home."

"And Anna?'

"At a friends house, at least that what I think she said."

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long… only a few hours. You know you kind of talk in your sleep."

"Ugh." I fell back on my bed looking up at the ceiling. "What did I say while I slept." I sighed.

"Not a lot only my name twice." Kai said grinning.

"Oh." I flushed a little, - Great now I was saying his name in my sleep. What will happen next? - I sat up and looked at the clock now it was five-forty. I got up and started to look through my clothing. I picked out my baggy cameo-pants and a matching t-shirt that said,

Look at me

now Have

dreams about

me later.

on it. I looked over at Kai. "I'll be right back." I turned and left the room and to the bath room. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I was grateful that it now had a lock on it. I turned on the water for the shower and looked at my self in the mirrors before I got in. My mom was right I was a little pale. I shrugged and took my shower. When I was done with the shower and got dressed it was now six-fifteen. When I walked into the room it was all dark. I didn't remember having the lights off, or the TV. But as I was about to turn on the lights something cold grabbed my hand and pulled it away from the switch. The next thing I knew was that I was pulled across the room and was on my bed. I waited till me eyes adjusted to the dark to look up. When I looked up I saw Kais golden eyes looking down at me from the side of my bed.

I was about to say something when Kai put his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't speak. I just glared at him. '_What the hell is going on?!_'

'**_Its Saris, He's back with a few new friends.' _**Lethia said. I could tell that she was on alert.

'_Wait?! Saris is in my house?!'_

'_**No. Outside.'**_

'_Great...' _I closed my eyes for a while. And when I opened them again Kai was on the other side of the room, and heading out the door. I quickly sat up and ran out the door. Kai was already out of site. It was dark down stairs, and the only light was coming in through the window from the street light. As I walked down the stairs by kitten was running up them, her tail puffed out like a raccoons. - Her tail does that when she excited or scared. - I picked her up and walked down stairs, but as I neared the kitchen she hissed, scratched my arm and ran back up the stairs. I looked down at my arm, it was bleeding a little. – Great just my luck. - I sighed and walked into the back living room. Kai was standing on the other side of the room, all I could see of him was his bright golden eyes. "Is he gone?' I asked my voice a whisper.

"Yes." Kai said. It sounded like he was out of breath.

"Thank goodness." I sighed happily. I steeped closer to him, and he took a step back. I blinked and stood in one spot. "Are you ok?"

"Yes… and no..." His was now standing next to the window and I could see his face. It had no emotion on it, but his eyes were turning a darker golden now.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean is that I'm fine –by no injury way- but there's something else." He then looked out the window.

"And what is that something else?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." Kai sighed and closed his eyes. He then and turned to look at me. "Did you get cut or something?"

"Uh yeah… my cat scratched my arm a little." I looked down at my arm. "How did you know?"

"Just go wash the blood off… please."

"Why?"

"I said it's hard to explain. Just do it!"

"Fine!! God you don't have to get so bossy." I walked into the kitchen and washed the scratch and dried it off with a towel. I walked back into the other room. "There… happy?" I looked around and Kai wasn't there. I blinked and looked out the window. "I don't think that he… "

"You don't think what?" A voice said behind me.

I jumped a little and turned around but no one was there. "What the hell!!"

I then heard a chuckling, behind me. I turned around quickly and no one was there again!! "Will you knock it off!!? This is getting annoying!!" I yelled as I span around looking around the room. I stopped and stared at the darkness, and heard the chuckling behind me. I growled a little through my teeth.

"Am I getting you pissed?"

"Yes you are! So will you knock it off, already!?!"

"Oh but why? Its fun." He said chuckling.

"No its not it annoying!!"

"Awe your no fun." He was now standing right behind me.

I said nothing I just gritted my teeth.

"Are you still mad?"

"What do you think?" I just stood there staring at the darkness.

"Oh… well I'm sorry." I then felt him wrap his hands around my waist from behind. "I was just having fun."

"Just having fun yeah right…" I sighed and looked down at the floor. "By the way why did you tell me to wash my arm? And what are you?"

"I knew you would ask that." He then let go of my waits and was now standing in front of me.

"So are you going to tell me?" I said looking up at him.

"I rather not… you won't stop bugging me till I do…"

"Yep. Exactly."

"Ok… well you have to promise me that, one you won't tell anyone of me… I will reveal myself to everyone at the right time and two when I do reveal myself you must not tell them what I really am ok?"

"Ok I promise as long as you don't tell anyone of Lethia."

"Deal. So what do you think I am anyway?"

"I don't know. But what ever you are, Lethia might be too."

"And why do you say that?"

"Well because we don't know what exactly Lethia might be and she is kind of like you in a way..."

"How can she or you not know what she is?"

"Well….. It's complicated…."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. But to put it in an easy way. Lethia lost her memory." I looked out the window as I tried to think.

Kai didn't say anything so I looked back at him. "You ok?"

"Yea..." I noticed his eyes weren't golden any more they were black. "So… what do you think I am?"

"I… don't know…" I sighed a little and looked down at the ground. "I've been trying to figure that out since I first saw you last night…."

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me. I could feel is gaze on me. After a few minutes of silence. I looked up at him. "So… are you going to tell me what you are?"

Kai sighed and looked out the window. "Like I said earlier I rather not…. But it looks like I have no choice." He then looked at me. "Do you believe in vampires, werewolves and all of those, what they call them "mystical creatures"?"

"Well no duh I do. Look at what I have to fight everyday." I looked at him seriously. "What are getting at?"

"I should have thought you did." He sighed and looked back out the window. "Well… how can I put this…" He then looked at the ground deep in thought. "I'm... what you call a vampire…"

I blinked. I was a little shocked. "I… would have had never guessed that…." I said softly and looked at him as he looked at me.

"Remember you can't tell anyone."

"I know." I closed my eyes for only a min, to feel him wrap his arm around my waist from behind again. "Why do you keep on doing that for?"

"Doing what?"

"Wrapping your arms around my waist?"

"Oh… well I don't know…"

"How can you not know?"

"Easily. I do things with out thinking before I do it or without realizing that I'm doing it..."

"Weird…"

"Weird? How is that weird?"

"It's weird because… well how can I put this... Because guys usually only put there arms around a girls waist when they like that girl… not because they don't know why there doing it!"

"Oh… sorry…." He was then leaning his head on my shoulder. "You smell good…" he whispered.

"What?!"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"Did I say something?"

"Yes!!"

"Oh I didn't even realize that I did."

I sighed and leaned my head back to rest on his shoulder and closed my eyes. _'Wait what am I doing!! Why am I resting my head on his shoulder?'_

'_**I don't know maybe because you're tired'**_

'_I hope so… but I can't be I'm going to the hub tonight.'_ I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at the clock. It was now about seven. I then noticed that Kai still had his arms around my waist. "Are you going to let me go or are we just going to be here like this all night…. When I rather be at the hub…" I said the last part very softly.

"I would if I could… I'm just… stuck…"

"How the hell are you stuck?!?!"

"I don't know… my body won't move… I think it's drawn to your sent…"

"My sent!!! Why would it be drawn to my sent!!?"

"Because you're not like the other humans… you have a different... sweeter sent then them…"

'_Great… now I have a blood sucker drawn to me and wont let me go!!!' _"You better not bite me if you're a real vampire!!"

"I'm trying not to… its just… I'm…" He was laying his head on my shoulder now.

"Well if its so hard not to! Let me go then!!! Before I do something I don't want to do!!"

"Like what… What could you do to me?"

"Just think about it… it will defiantly be painful… no matter if you're a vampire or not… you're still a guy…"

"Oh yeah…" Kai slowly let go of me and stood back. I turned to look at him.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yea…. I think so..."

"Ok…" I turned and walked to my room and started packing a few things that I might need - like a book, my CD player etc. - incase I got bored while I was at the Hub. Kai was standing in the room watching, me as I got ready. I put on my coat and took out my cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Kai asked as he stood at the door.

"My dad."

"Why?"

"So he can give me a ride down town."

"Why do you need a ride?"

"Well one it's raining and its cold. And two I don't feel like walking."

"Well don't call your dad and don't worry about walking. Meet me out side when you're ready."

I blinked and watched as he walked out the door. "O...kay?" I put my cell back in my pocket and walked out the door locking it behind me. Kai was standing in the middle of the yard, in the rain waiting. I walked over to him.

"Climb on my back and hold on tight."

I nodded and climbed on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. _'What am I doing? I fell like a little kid doing this.' _Kai then started running down the street. Everything flew by us like we were driving in a car. I noticed that Kai's breathing was normal and he wasn't breathing heavy like humans would when they ran –but they still couldn't run as fast as we were going. - It felt like we were –in a way- flying down the street. And before I knew it, we were at the back of the hub. As I climbed off Kai's back my head starting spinning a little. I lost my balance for a min but caught and put my hand to my head. "Wow head rush…"

"You ok?"

"Yep just fine." I started walking to the front of the hub. I noticed that Kai wasn't following. Actually he was no were around. I just shrugged and walked into the hub. I was greeted by a few of my friends as soon as I walked in, as always.

As the hub closed I walked outside and stood there waiting with my friends for there ride. I didn't have far to go to my dads house, since it was right across the street. I waited till the last one left and headed over, only to find that someone was following me. I turned around to see Kai. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you a ride home."

"A ride? Sorry but I don't want to ride on your back again."

"I'm not talking about that. I was talking about in my car."

"You drive?" I looked around the parking lot as I tried to figure out what car was his.

"Yep."

"How old are you anyway."

"Old enough."

"Come on tell me how old you are."

"Let's just say I'm seventeen."

"Ok what ever. I'll just believe your seventeen."

"So am I giving you a ride home or not."

"Fine I guess so. Why else would I not go?"

"There are many reasons why."

"Like what…"

"Well how do you know that I will take you home, and not kidnap you?"

"Well I trust you enough not to."

"You sure about that? How can trust me…" He then leaned forward and whispered "A vampire…" In my ear.

"I rather have my life in the hands of you then in those things that I fight everyday."

"Really now?"

"Yes really… Now can we go to your car, before the cops bug us…?"

"Yes…" He started walking up the street, and I followed right behind him. We stop at a blue jeep and he opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in. As soon as I was in and putting on my seat belt he was already in the drivers seat. He started up the car, and then looked over at me. "So you really trust me that I'll take you home?"

"Yes…."

"You don't sound so sure."

"There's just a lot on my mind at the moment…"

"Like what?'

"Nothing… that I want to talk about…"

"And why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Cause I just don't want to ok?" I sighed lightly and looked out the car window. "Are you going to take me home now? Or are we just going to sit here?"

"Hmmm… maybe…"

"What do you mean maybe? Are we going or not?!" I turned to look at him.

"I don't know, maybe."

I sighed and turned to look back out the window. "Maybe I should have just asked my dad for a ride." I said softly to myself.

"So why didn't you?"

"I don't know. But will you just take me home already?"

"Maybe." He was grinning now.

"You're really starting to get annoying."

"I know." He chuckled a little. I just glared at him.

"So do you really trust me to take you home or not?"

"Well I guess I do since I'm sitting in your car. Plus if you weren't going to take me home we would have already left by now."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes…."

"You still don't sound so sure…"

"So what if I don't?"

"Well that means you don't know if you really trust me or not."

"So what can we just go already?"

"Ok but I don't think I will take you home." He started up the car then looked back at me.

"What?!?" I turned to look at him.

"Joking calm down."

"I am calm I think…."

"You think?"

"Yeah what ever. Let's just go already." I sighed and looked out the window and sighed lightly. "I don't care if I go home or not…" I said softly to myself.

"You don't?"

"No I don't…. It might be better if I don't anyway…"

"And why would you say that."

"Well for one. Saris would probably come and search for me until I was dead. So that would mean he would leave my friends and family alone. And I would do anything to protect my family and friends."

"And is there any other reason?"

"Well were ever you take me, if you do take me anywhere then just sit here, will probably be better then what I have to do here everyday."

"I think not."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well what do you know? I could take you to a place worse then this and do something to you that you wouldn't like?"

"Well I don't think you would do that."

"How do you know if I wont or not."

"I don't know I can just tell. Can you please take me home now?"

"Fine." He finally put the car in drive and drove to my house faster then anyone else. '_What is with him and speed?_' I asked myself as we parked in front of the house. "Thanks for the ride." I got out of the car and looked at him. "Night."

He said nothing he was just staring at the windshield like in a daze. I slammed the door shut and it still had no effect. As soon as I turned around he had pulled away. I sighed and walked into the house and up to my bed room. I changed into my Pj's and lied down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I had the room for my self that night since my sis was at a friend's house for the night. I had finally fallen asleep probably around midnight or later.

* * *

Hey everyone hope you liked chapter 2. Please R&R

-Krystal-wolf77


	3. Chapter 3

**An Other World **

**Chapter 3**

The weekend came and went and there was no sign of Kai or Saris. I guess Saris ran out of ideas or couldn't find out where I've been. I think that's a good thing, a lot less fighting in my case. And for Kai, well I don't care much for him right now I guess he just got pissed off and didn't want to talk or whatever.

Monday came and so did school. I go up around six, showered, dressed, ate a beagle and headed out the door and waited for the bus. Me and my sis had it lucky, the bus stopped right in front of our house so we didn't have far to go. School started off like any other day. I take the bus to school and then take an other bus to CIT, then come back for two more classes, and then go home. Well after CIT when I came back to my home school I had World Clutures class. I hated that class sometimes, to many damn notes. But as soon as I walked in the door and over to my seat guess who was in the front row? It was Kai. 'What was he doing here?' I sighed and at down only to have him staring at me. I glared at him and looked down at my desk and waited for class to start. I didn't fell like talking to any one today I had a headache and that's 'cause peoples thoughts kept on butting in when I tried to ignore them. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that every once in a while I can read peoples thoughts willing to or not. Some where thinking of sports, what they're doing after school, etc. class started and everyone was quiet but not there minds they were still full going. It was time for us to take notes, again with the notes? I just sat there staring at my note book. I took notes everyday, so one day of no notes wont hurt, would it?

Soon class was ending and everyone was waiting for the bell to ring. As I got up and walked over to the door, Kai was still sitting in his seat looking at me. I gave him a glare and walked over to the door as the bell rang. I walked up the hall a little ways to my locker. Well its actually my sisters. She had one of the senor lockers and shared it with my friend Brittany and me. I had just got my stuff out for last period when no other then Kai came walking over to me. Why did I hate him for? He didn't do anything to get me mad, or did he? I just couldn't remember. I turned to look at him. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Where the next class is." He said.

"Well who do you have?"

"Mr. Gold's… I think… That's his name."

I sighed and closed the locker. "Follow me." I walked down the hall and around the corner to where my next class was. Kai right behind me. "Here the class Kai." I said a little softly.

"Its Kyle here not Kai." He said standing next to me before we walked into the class room.

"Ok then… Kyle…" I said then sat in my seat in the front row. Kai sat in back on the other side of the room. Class started then ended very quickly. I just couldn't wait to go home, so as soon as the bell rang I was out the door and to my locker. I was packed my things in my bag and headed right outside to wait for the bus. But as soon as I got to the tree in the front of the school were I stand everyday, waiting for the bus to come there was a crowd of girls surrounding no other then Kai….. I mean Kyle. Why were all the girls who had to stand there be preps? Man do I hate preps. Like I told my friend I rather have a mud fight with my guy friends then go to the mall with a bunch of preps, just because that's who I am. I like to hang out with guys out doors, especially in the woods, and I hated shopping to god damn boring and take to long to.

Soon the crowds of girls have faded away, and I didn't even notice when Kyle started to head my way, do to that I was talking with my friends Beth and Ashley like everyday, until I looked at the line of busses pulling in, mine being one of them. I said good by to my friends and started to head for the bus when he stood in my way. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing after school today?"

"Chores. Why?"

"Just wanted to know." He said as he continued to stare at me again.

"Ok then. Laters." I said waving a little and headed for the bus. As soon as I got home I did my chores like I said I had to do then fell asleep. Sleeping all most one night with not one sign of Kai or Saris. Until around midnight or so did something happen that had woken me up in fright.

* * *

Hey everyone Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 sorry it took so long to update, I was busy with finals and such and this might be the last update for a few months due to that its the end of the school year and it will be harder for me to get on the computer during the summer. So please R&R Thanks.

-Krystal-wolf77


	4. Chapter 4

**An Other World**

**Chapter 4**

Its was around midnight or something when I woke up to a very loud screaming coming from outside my window. I jumped out of bed and ran out the door and looked around but saw nothing. It couldn't have been my mom who have scream, 'cause her bedroom door was shut and locked and the lights were out. I checked before going outside. I then heard the scream again this time it sounded farther away but coming from the woods to my left. _'Shit! The neighbors!!' _I quickly ran back into the house and slipped on my shoes then quickly ran through the woods. As I got closer to the neighbors house I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched, but that didn't matter, the person who was in trouble did.

But as I got to the house everything was quiet the lights were out and everything. I spun in circles trying to figure out was going on. Then I heard the scream again but couldn't tell were it was coming from.

'_Just where is that scream coming from.'_

'_**Kristina, check the swimming hole its sounds like its coming from there and I can feel a strong aura coming from there.' **_Lethia said.

'_Ok.'_ I ran the path to the creek were we call the swimming hole and stood on the railroad tracks and looked around. As I looked to the tree that went into the water I saw someone tied to the tree. I quickly ran over there to the tree and saw it was a girl tied to the tree. I tried to untie her but she was tied with chains I couldn't break. I then looked at her face, It was pale it color almost like Kai's and she had her eyes closed and didn't seem to notice I was here... _'I wonder who she is.'_

'_**I don't know. But we have to get her free. Look who's coming' **__I_ looked around the tree to see no other then Saris heading this way. "I should have known he was involved with this." I sighed as I tried again to break the chains with a sharp rock.

"I advise you to hurry." The girl said.

I blinked and looked up from the chains to the girl. "I'm trying." I said.

"Well there here now." She said she still had her eyes closed so I couldn't tell what kind of eyes she had. So I couldn't tell if she was like Kai or not.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kristina. I guess you have found my prisoner" A voice came from behind me.

I stood up and turned around to see Saris standing there. "What are you doing here Saris?" I said glaring at him.

"I came to check up on my prisoner." He said as he looked to the girl chained to the tree.

I followed his gaze then looked back at him. "Why is she your prisoner?"

"That reason I can not tell you."

"Set her free."

"Why should I listen to you? Your just a pathetic human." Saris had then hit a sore spot. I knew I was just a week human but I was different, he didn't have to point it out like that.

I had my hands in a fist and continued to glare at him. "I suggest you leave Saris." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why? What can you do to me?" he said chuckling. "I'm so scared…" he said sarcastically.

"**Well you should be."** Lethia said as she finally took over.

"So you had finally come out Miss. Lethia." Saris ginned and bowed. "And why do I disserve this appearance for?" He was really starting to get annoying now.

"**Leave now. Saris."** Lethia said calmly.

"I think not. I have some un finished business to take care of."

"**Leave!!" **Lethia hissed.

"Make me."

"**Glad to.' **Lethia grinned as she stepped away from the tree and into the

clearing. And so did Saris.

"I have a few new friends. I would like you to meet." Saris said as he stuck his left hand out and three shadows appeared. As they steeped into the moon light we were able to see them more clearly now. They were all dressed in a black cloak so there faces couldn't bee seen and they all had some sort of weapon in their hand. One had two swords. An other had a mace and the last one had a huge scythe.

"**I hope there stronger then the last ones you had, for your sake." **

"Oh. Trust me Lethia they are." Saris grinned and stepped to the side and his "friends" steeped closer.

"**Your such a chicken, Saris. Always having someone else fight for you."**

"Just wait. One day me and you will face each other and I will be victorious."

"**I think not." **Lethia never took her eyes off of each of the three new guys as they started to attack. She had no trouble fending them off at first, when only one attacked at a time or even when she had two at a time but when all three attacked slashing there weapons at her at the same time, she had a little trouble dodging all of them at once. So she got a few scratches here and there, but nothing to serious.

When all three swung there weapons at her again she did a back hand spring, then a back flip landing in the tree behind them

"Running from the fight now are we Lethia?" Saris called out from the railroad tracks behind her.

"**Me running? Ha, yea right you're the one running chicken!!" **

She yelled as she glared over at him and barley dodging the mace thrown at her.

She watched as Saris had disappeared in the shadows but his minions stayed to finish her off. **"Grr…! Saris just wait to I fight you then I'll finish you off for good!" **She yelled as she jumped from the tree landing on the guy with the swords head. Then landed in between all three of them. _**'Just great.'**_ She glared at all of them as they gathered closer around her. Then all three swung there weapons at her and she ducked and they all hit each other. She jumped out of there way and ready her self. _**"We really need to get a sword."**_

"_I know. I'm saving up for one…. But it may take a while." _

Lethia sighed as she continued to fight them. Nearly two hours later, Lethia had finally finished all three off And sent them back to their world. She was full of scraps, scratches and a few deep wounds on her arm and leg. She broke the chain used to tie the girl to the tree, with furry of letting them do this much damage to her and about Saris getting away so easily. I was finally able to take over but only feel backwards and sat on the ground with exhaustion.

"Just who and what are you?" The girl asked once she had finally gotten free from the chains.

"The names Kristina. And what I am is something I don't know my self." I answered her and laid back only to see a pair of golden eyes staring down at me. I quickly sat back up and turned around to see Kai standing there. "Kai… what are you doing here."

"I…"

"Kai!!" The girl said interrupting him and she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Sara what are you doing here?" Kai asked as he pushed her off of him.

"That Saris guy brought me here as a prisoner."

"I told you not to go near his camp. You idiot." Kai said.

"But I couldn't resist. I had to find out what he was doing." She winded a little and hugged him tightly again. As I watched her hug him over and over again, I could see that her had never once hugged her back. As I tried to stand a surge of pain flowed though my arm and my leg and I fell back down again. "Ouch." I said softly as I grabbed my arm and noticed that it was bleeding and so was my leg. _'So what ever damage Lethia gets it stays with me once I take back over. Great just great.' _I sighed as I tried to stand again.

"What are you trying to do?" Kai said as he was finally able to get Sara off of him.

"I'm trying to stand. What else does it look like?" I said glaring at him and was finally able to stand ignoring the pain in my leg.

"But your bleeding like crazy!" He said as he looked from my leg to my arm. I tell from his eyes, that were now pitch black, that he was really trying to ignore the sent of my blood.

"so what if I am? I can take care of it back at my house." I said as I tried to keep my balance from the dizzy spells I was now getting.

"Are you crazy?! You want make it. And do you want to bleed to death?" I could hear some concern in his voice. Why was someone I just meet concern about me a week human? Saris' words were now ringing through my head.

'Come on Kai. Lets leave her go she'll make on her own. Plus who cares if she dies, that will just leave one less week human to suffer once this pitiful world is probably taken over." Sara said as she put her arm on Kai's shoulder.

Kai shrugged her hand off and turned to glare at her. "Sara. I suggest you should leave now!" He growled.

"But Kai. She just a week human. There's thousands more were she came from."

"Leave!!" He growled again and his hand went into fists. I just watched them. Was he defending me from him? And why was she saying I was week when she got caught and chained to a tree that I set her free from. I wasn't liking this girl very much. And then I couldn't stand anymore and my leg gave out but I was caught by some strong but cold arms and was being held bridal style by Kai. I just glared at him

"Fine I'll leave. But I will Be back Kai." She said looking to him then glared at me before she walked off and disappeared in the shadows of the trees. I just sighed and leaned my head against Kai's shoulder and closed my eyes. .I was getting more tired by the second from to much blood lost.

"Are you ok?' he asked looking down at me.

"For now…" I said weekly. I was trying my best to stay awake.

"_If Sara's here. Then that means the others are as well. Shit I have to wash this blood off of her before they get here."_ Since I was so close to Kai I was able to understand what he was thinking.

'_Others? I wonder who the others are.' _But who ever they were didn't sound so good the way Kai was talking I mean thinking about them. I then noticed he had moved and were now closer to the water. I still kept my eyes closed but I could hear the noise of the water running down stream.

"I'm goanna have to rinse most of the blood off. Incase something finds the sent and comes after us ok?"

I nodded my head in understanding to tired to talk.

"Ok." He said softly as he slowly sat on the roots of the tree and the water was up my neck. The water was cold but and stung the cuts I had but I got used to it quickly and it didn't bother me as much. We stayed there like that for a while. I was still very much tired and started to doze off when I felt Kai's grip around me had tightened.

"Shit." I heard him whisper under his breath. He quickly stood up and climbed up between the two parts of the tree and sat me down with my back against the tree. "Stay here and keep quiet." He whispered before he was off. The wind was cold and I shivered a little but I did as he said. I then heard voices coming from the area behind the tree. One was Kai's and there were two other males and one female. '

* * *

Hey everyone. I got a treat for you. Chap 4 and up in like 2 days after updating. - Well I hoped you enjoyed it for it might be the last one for a few more weeks. Well please R&R

-Krystal-wolf7

P.S. Love the reviews so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Another World

Chapter 5

As I sat there, with my back to the tree and holding myself tightly to keep warm in the cold wind, I labored my breathing to a slow even pace and listened carefully as Kai talked with the others.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Kai ask the others. His voice sounded calm, but I was able to pick a tad of annoyance and anger in it.

"We smelt blood." A raspy voice said. "And I still smell flesh blood around."

I gulped lightly and looked down at the gash on my left leg and my right arm. They were still bleeding but not gushing out blood like before. As quickly and quietly as I could I took off my shirt, having a tank top underneath and not afraid of freezing, I ripped it in two and tied it tightly around the wounds.

"Eum… Why are you all wet?" A female voice asked. Her voice was so soft; I had to strain my ears to understand what she had said.

"I bet he was washing off the blood, from his last kill so we wouldn't notice." A deep musky voice said. "Very tricky Kai."

"Is this true?" the female asked again.

Kai let out a heavy sigh. "Yes." He answered simply.

"Well done Kai!!" The raspy voice said.

"Yes. Very well done. You have improved from you old ways. And we are grateful to have you with us. "The musky voice said. And by the loud sound of too rocks clanking, I figured he must have clapped Kai on the shoulder.

"So that means you hunted on a human right?" The raspy one asked and in my opinion he sounded a little too eager.

"Yes. She was an easy kill. She won't be missed." Kai said all too perfectly. Wait did that mean he really had feasted on a human? If he did, could I trust him? Would he want to feast on me next? My head was swarming with so many questions, it was making me dizzy.

"Perfect. The we can hunt on the humans then!!! How wonderful!!!"" The raspy one yelled.

"Calm down young one. We can't do that just yet." The musky voice said.

"Why not?! Kai got to. Why can't we?"

"Because. I tracked her down and got info on her. She is one that won't be missed. You have to pick them out perfectly or we will be find out!" Kai said a bit angrily.

"Kai has a point." The female said softly.

"Yes he does. We will have to plan this out." The musky one said. "Well done, Kai. But we must head now."

"Yes. We must. Later Kai." He female said.

"Later. " The raspy one said last. Then all was quiet. To quiet. Did Kai leave as well? I started to stand but I was lifted up in the air and was held tightly against a cold chest; as Kai ran the path to my house.

"Don't do that again, Kai!!" I yelled as I pounded on his chest lightly making him chuckle.

"Sorry didn't mean to frighten you." He smirked as he said this, and slowed to a walk.

"You didn't frighten me!! I … was just surprised…" I laid my head on his shoulder lightly as I talked. Their was a while silence as he walked.

"What was that all about?" I finally asked breaking the long silence between us.

He stopped in his tracks and looked down at me rising one perfect eye-brow. "What was what about?" He asked with a bit of confusion.

"Earlier with those other three…. Who where they?" I didn't look up at him as I felt his grip tighten around me like I had hit a sore spot.

"Their no body." He said quickly and I noticed a lot of venom in his words.

"They are too somebody! Who are they?! How do…." I began to protest him into telling me about the, but he put on cold finger to my lips to silence me. I pouted and crossed my arms like a stubborn child and glared up at him. He no emotion on his face as he looked straight ahead.

"I will tell you that later…." He whispered softly in my ear. His cold breath sent a shiver down my spine. "For now just call your mom and tell her you're staying the night at a friend's house."

"But why?" I said after he had removed his finger so I could talk.

"It's too dangerous for you to stay in this area for a little while. They found your sent all over the place and will probably try hunting you down. They found out about you some how." He said as he started off in a quick walk.

"How did you know?" I asked looking up at him. He placed me down in the grass in my front yard, so I was standing lightly and leaning back against the house. I could see that he was looking right at me, no past me and his eyes where dark in color and where swirling as he was lost in thought. He then looked at me fully.

"How do you think?" He said tapping his temple with his index finger.

"Oh."

"Just tell your mom and met me back out here." He said with a very slight grin the ran off as a blur disappearing. It took me a few seconds to gather back my thoughts, as I made my way into the house. It was still pretty early in the morning. I would just say about five thirty or so. So as quietly as I could I made my way in the house and up to my room. My mom was awake, I could tell by the slight movement coming from her room. I guess she was getting ready to get us up to school. I sighed heavily. I was so tired I couldn't go to school with hardly any sleep. And what had Kai meant by telling my mom I was spending the night at a friend's house? Did he mean later tonight; after school? And meet him outside? I was so confused. I turned on my light and woke my sister up. As she went to the bathroom and took a shower; I quickly took off the torn and bloody clothes, wrapped the wounds up quickly and changed into a pair of comfy sweets and a baggy T-shirt. I hoped I would be able to confess to my mom that I needed to stay home and rest. But she was so strict. I sighed as I started to pack extra clothes for tonight. I packed a few extra shirts and jeans along with two pairs of Pjs and some of the other essentials. I carefully kneeled down and searched under my bed for the secret medical kit I had and placed that in my bag too. I made sure everything was packed and looked around for anything I missed.

"Make sure you have some warm clothes too." Kais voice said softly from behind me. I jumped a little and turned to glare at him.

"Stop surprising me like that!!" I yelled softly not to wake anyone else in the house.

Kai chuckled as he stood at my side and watched me pack a few extra warm clothing.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked glaring at him after I was done.

"Your sister was still in the shower and your mom was in the kitchen." He said as he grabbed my bag and the sleeping bag near my bed that had a pillow attached to it, ignoring the glares I gave him. "Meet me outside." He said as he swiftly left the room.

I blinked after him and stared at the door. "But what about school?" Asked softly aloud to no one in predictable. I sighed heavily and grabbed my coat and headed down the stairs, throwing the coat on along the way. I walked into the kitchen and hid the pain from my face that my legs and arms caused me and faced my mom.

"Already for school this early?" My mom asked turning to look at my with a confused face.

"I'm not going to school…" I mumbled incoherently.

"What!! You're not skipping!!" Mom yelled angrily.

"I have to!!" I wined. How was I going to explain this to her. "I have to for a little while. It's not safe for me to be here…." I mumbled Kai's words, looking at the floor in shame.

"Is it them again?! I swear what have you gotten yourself into." She mumbled on. "Fine just be careful." She turned to go back to making breakfast.

"I will mom…" I said softly as I made my way outside. But before I was able to steep off the porch. Kai had picked me up and I was already sitting in the front passenger seat, in Kai's jeep, with the seat belt on, and Kai was already in the driver seat and speeding off.

The sun was just coming up and the windows in the jeep were tinted dark, blocking out the sun light. I didn't know where we were going and truly I didn't care. I was too tired to care about anything at the moment and ended up falling asleep sometime along the way.

* * *

**Woot and Update!!! Sorry it did take so long to update. But I've been really bucy trying to catch up on work at school. But I have been multi-tasking and was able to type this chapter up and get it edited and what not. And here it is!! Woot!!! Lol To happy for some reason. But I hoped you like it. I have most of the next chapter written and almost ready to have it typed. So i'll update when I can. Please, Please!!! R&R Thanks. **

**Krystal-wolf77**


	6. Author Note

Hey everyone sorry for not updating during the summer, my computer is on the frits, again, and school just started up a awhile ago, so I might be able to update, if they allow me on the site or not. But I also have some news, I'm updating the story itself, with mostly grammar updates, spelling correction, a little changes (Acutally their might be alot of changes) and the works. . So I'm really, really sorry for the slow updates and I hope to have the new more updated version up soon. Thanks for being such good reviewers and being so patient. Yet again I'm sorry for making you guys wait. :(


End file.
